Custom BIONICLE Wiki talk:Voting Center
Here you can vote on aspects of the wiki you think are worthy of being featured on the Main Page. An archive of previously featured content is available here. Featured Article Watermelon #You know you want to. Talk | Stories | Bionicle: CCG ' #Yes I do, CL. Yes I do. #Tasty enough 'til Yurray. TheVinnyLord #Tots. #The sacred Melon is Deserving of this position. ToaFeron (talk) 01:09, May 7, 2015 (UTC) # # 02:10, May 7, 2015 (UTC) #Eh, might as well toss my hat in for the bowling ball. :P #Sure, why not :P.--The Duke Is AWSOME!!! (talk) 13:50, May 7, 2015 (UTC) #yum (just kidding) LALAJUJUNINI (the greatest ever) (talk) 00:42, May 13, 2015 (UTC) #Eh.Nezorus (talk) 01:32, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Featured Image *File:VillagersFishing.jpg #Figured I'd give this a shot. --Echo 1: High Resolution, 19:49, May 6, 2015 (UTC) #Bang BeastlyIrritatingContent (talk) 19:59, May 6, 2015 (UTC)BionicleChicken #Peaceful. ' Representative of the Union 20:01, May 6, 2015 (UTC) #Echo for the win #Poof #So long and thanks for all the fish http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 13:20, June 10, 2015 (UTC) *File:DSCN0231.JPG #'Cause who doesn't love a Bohrok with a rocket launcher? '''Darkblade9 (Talk) 20:06, May 6, 2015 (UTC) #I love rocket launchers. —[[User:Rando07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'07']] 14:41, May 7, 2015 (UTC) *Adrift banner #doubt this'll win but I spent quite a while creating this... which shows the qulity of my photoshop skills... #I'm terrible at photoshop so I can appreciate this LALAJUJUNINI (the greatest ever) (talk) 00:42, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Featured Story *''Declaration'' #''Artek206 (talk) 20:48, May 7, 2015 (UTC)'' *''Elegy'' #The third installment of my comic trilogy and the end of my project. -- 21:29, May 6, 2015 (UTC) # Sendoff BeastlyIrritatingContent (talk) 21:32, May 6, 2015 (UTC)BionicleChicken #Well written, interesting story. Representative of the Union 21:38, May 6, 2015 (UTC) #Damnit Vorred #Whateves. 13:12, May 7, 2015 (UTC) #Something I can't refuse. -I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 14:38, May 7, 2015 (UTC) # VOTECHANGR #—[[User:Rando07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'07']] 14:41, May 7, 2015 (UTC) #Mm, gonna have to vote for this one. Someone put Declaration up next time :P. #Ah! such a tough choice... ur... guess I'll go with this one, but the others certainly deserve the title of featured story as well. #http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 13:21, June 10, 2015 (UTC) *''The Beginning of the End'' #I've been working hard on this one, and it's been turning out pretty good.--The Duke Is AWSOME!!! (talk) 13:50, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Featured Creation *File:Hoxuak.jpg #Worth a shot, I suppose. —[[User:Rando07|'''Rando]][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'07']] 19:50, May 6, 2015 (UTC) #Fanshee. #No. Representative of the Union 19:55, May 6, 2015 (UTC) # # #Cthulu deserves this... 20:29, May 7, 2015 (UTC) #I give up. #[[User:Lalajujunini|'L'a'la']][[User talk:Lalajujunini|'j'u'ju']][[User blog:Lalajujunini|'n'i'ni']] Hard to pronounce! 18:28, June 2, 2015 (UTC) # *Diabolus #First attempt at FC. Don't fail me now, big guy! Darkblade9 (Talk) 19:57, May 6, 2015 (UTC) *Shanohn #Worth a shot. One of my finest [[User:PepsiCola99|''Pepsi]][[User talk:PepsiCola99|Cola99]] 01:10, June 3, 2015 (UTC) #Looks pretty solid Nezorus (talk) 13:51, June 10, 2015 (UTC) ---- *"Hush" #For June's vote. 'Talk | Stories | Bionicle: CCG ' 23:39, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Featured Trivia The original ending planned for Patriots in the script is vastly different from the events in the actual comic. The Patriots-Team was supposed to attack Nuva's tower with which he controlled the Forgotten Warriors, and Brorag should have survived the battle. #-- 12:38, May 7, 2015 (UTC) # 13:12, May 7, 2015 (UTC) #Ahh, Brorag. #rip Featured Quote #'Darkblade9 (Talk)' 14:04, May 6, 2015 (UTC) # #You had me at "As".Artek206 (talk) 21:02, May 7, 2015 (UTC) # #-- 12:27, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Featured User * # There's no rule against someone winning more than once, after all. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG ''[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!']] http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 11:25, May 7, 2015 (UTC) # Or after they're gone... 13:12, May 7, 2015 (UTC) #Yes. YES. #Yeah, we've run out of room. XD CB's got a point, and this is coming from personal experience. :P # * #Given the fact that he's leaving and that he hasn't been FU at all, I'd at least like to give this a try. Artek206 (talk) 01:05, June 13, 2015 (UTC) #really not sure now, both have nominees have good reason to win, but I think it's about time Tusk won this. Comments Comments here.